Next Generation Tomb Raider
by VengenceGoddessNemisis
Summary: Lara has a daughter and she is training to become the next raider but who is her father find out redone Reviews me like
1. Prologue

**Hello this is the author formerly know as Firegoddes speaking here is the brand spankin' new version of my next generation tomb raider story the first was a bit crappy so I took the lighter and started from scratch enjoy.**

A young girl with blue eyes and long brown hair done up in a French braid walked silently through a small hole in a wall into the muted light of a ancient Egyptian temple. She raised her gun checking the clip for the third time. She cast her eyes around the gloom searching, her eyes rested on a cartouche. She walked closer inspecting the worn writing; she smiled finding what she sought. Treading softly she walked through the doorway next to the cartouche, there, on top of a gilded alter rested a silver dagger suspended between to miniature sphinx statues. Letting her gun drop to her side she quickly crossed the room and reached out to grab the dagger.

Behind her in the corridor there was a soft sound sending dust cascading down one pillar. The girl raised her gun and stepped out side into the corridor scanning the ceiling and other doorways father down. seeing nothing she clutched the dagger in on hand gun in the other and moved warily toward the hole she had come in. she was a few feet away from it when she herd another sound whirling she raised her gun again. Seconds later a large black robot swung down weapons at the ready. The girl was hardly able to pull the trgger before he swung one clawed hand and sent her carrening into the wall with a loud thud. She slid to the ground winded the robot advanced on her with slow meticulous steps slowly extending two serrated spinning blades. The girl tried to stand and escape but the creature pinned both of her arms to the wall, her left hitting the wall with a sickening crack. She screamed and the blades began to advance on her neck. She struggled fruitlessly against his grip trying to get her gun around. The blades closed in and she gritted her teeth and turned her face away thinking **"**STUPID!"

Shots rang out bouncing off the walls and running footsteps followed. The robot ceased fire and turn on the greater threat. The figure stopped dead and raised both guns; tensing she fired into the robot repeatedly until the thing flipped over her head and landed behind her. With lighting speed, the monster thrust a clawed hand into the figures chest. Lara with her shirt torn landed a few feet away with a soft thud.

The young girl who had been too stunned to move getting up shouted "mom!"

The girl raised her arm and fired rapidly at the thing hoping to shake it from its intended target but eh thing did not turn from the prone woman.

The girl dropped her gun and ran past the slowly advancing thing to protect the woman but at the last moment the woman push the girl way and fired into the center of the beast

It fell with a resounding crash of front of them The woman stood dusting off her black T-shirt and holstering her guns in her hip holster she deftly whipped her ponytail behind her and turned on the girl fury building in her eyes

"Abbey! What did you think you were doing you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Lara nearly screamed the last

Abbey flinched visibly; she was often at the wrong end of her mothers temper

She tried "I was just having fun."

"Having fun' Lara said flatly "Having Fun! You broke into Bryce's lab you activated simon and you ran a level 5 program without any training, oh not to mention almost getting yourself killed all in the name of FUN." Lara threw up her hand and stormed out of the training grounds as Bryce hit the main floodlight switch.

Abbey just sat on the floor and watched her mother go; not wanting to move in fear Lara would come back.

Sitting on the edge of the bath, Lara silently seethed as Hillary clean and dressed her wounds.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her she is trying." Hillary calmly stated

"I know Hillary but when she does things like this she makes me want to put my fist through a wall."

"May be you should just do want she wants."

"Oh and what is that."

"Train her, like Werner von Croy did for you."

"May be you're..." Lara hissed as Hillary poured cleaning solution into a deep cut "jeez Hillary but may be your right especially if this won't happen again." Lara said gingerly touching the gashes on her chest.

I'll go and talk to her after supper."

**End Chapter 1**

**Sorry so short will get longer later**

**So what do you think please tell me the sooner you do the sooner I write more Review please**


	2. so it begins

**Hi again chap 2 read enjoy**

Lara crept into Abbey's room cautiously; Abbey had not come down to eat. Lara looked round the room and saw Abbey on the bed obviously fuming.

"Did I say you could come in?" Abbey snapped

Lara held up her hands "ok I surrender I just want to talk."

"What about, how long I'm grounded."

"No," Lara braced herself "I wanted to talk about … training you so that someday you could …" Abbey perked up and Lara groaned "join me on a raid.'

Abbey jumped up and shouted "YES" pumping her fist in the air.

"Ah-"said Lara holding up a hand "you must behave not after hours training and you have to be ready for the first training session at 5 am tomorrow morning"

Abbey flopped onto the be and said "what 5 am are you nuts you can't be serious"

"I am, consider yourself lucky Werner state me at midnight and worked me until the nest night on my first day."

Abbey jumped up and began pushing Lara out of the room

"What are you doing?" l exclaimed

"Getting a good nights sleep" Abbey said and slammed the door

Lara smiled and said to herself "this could be interesting come tomorrow morning."

The next morning getting Abbey up was nearly impossible she kept emitting unintelligible grunts from beneath the covers and when Lara became more insistent she found random weighty object to hurl near the door.

Out on the back field Abbey stood dead to the world, dressed in classic tomb raider gear: dark shirt and forest camo pants with hip holsters not really listening to what Lara was saying.

"Now the reason I brought you out here was to demonstrate that a good tomb raider needs to be ready in any situation no matter how much sleep he or she has gotten"

Lara stopped finally realizing that Abbey wasn't paying attention in the least. Lara snapped her fingers twice in front of Abbey. Not getting a response Lara walked over to where the garden hose was and turned it on Abbey. Abbey yelped and jumped back she growled and spent eh rest of the introduction sopping wet began and freezing.

"Okay now that I have your attention lets begin the day with some target practice"

Lara Handed Abbey her favorite weapon the Boran X while Lara Selected a Browning Hi-Power out of the arsenal assembled next to them including a number of hand guns: Glock 34, Bretta 92F S a Walther P22 Target Shotguns: a LANBER 2097 EST, a Alcione 12 gage, and a Browning 12G last but not last too many rifle to name but one in particular was an antique Winchester. Abbey shot with almost as much accuracy as her mother hitting the target eight times out of ten; her mother with rapid fire hitting the targets ten out of ten. After emptying every bullet out of every clip of every gun they began strength and endurance training.

Lara and Abbey walked to the training course complete with every trap Lara had ever encountered.

"Alright lets see if you have been practicing your reflexes don't worry about being impaled Bryce installed the training spikes yesterday"

"If there wasn't enough to worry about now I have to worry about if Bryce replaced all of them"

"Well that will keep you on your toes won't it?"

Lara held up a stop watch and yelled

"GO!"

Abbey sprinted and did a flying leap onto the first obstacle then leapt on the rope wall quickly shimmying up there was a click and a foam bolder fell from the top. Abbey deftly avoided the boulder by swinging away. Half way up the rope Abbey was climbing detached itself from the wall hurtling Abbey towards the ground, Abbey grabbed another one and held on for a second yelling

"You know anyone else would think your trying to kill me!"

Lara yelled back

"Keep going!"

Abbey growled and continued the course meeting with rubber swinging blade springy spikes and robotic alligators. Afterwards Abbey was cross, tired and wet after falling into a water pit disguised as a floor board.

"Is that the last of your little tests?" Abbey said disgruntled

"One more I need to test your lung capacity."

"And how pray tell will you do that?" Lara just smiled

Abbey's lungs were burning with the need to breath she decided that her mother _was _trying to kill her, she pounded on the glass begging with her eyes for her mother to drain the tank. Lara stood there indifferent as her daughter drowned. At the last possible moment Lara hit the button draining the tank. Abbey lay on the bottom gasping for air.

"Wonderful four minutes but if you're going to be a tomb raider we're going to need to get it up to at least six minutes"

Abbey aimed a death glare at Lara.

"Don't give me that look you're the one who wanted to do this."

"Ishuff that allhuffhuff or dohuffyou huff have anyhuff more crazy testshuff"

"No you can go and get cleaned up for dinner."

Abbey with help from Lara climbed out of the tank and headed up to take a shower and get cleaned up.

At supper Abbey fell asleep in her soup and once again had to get cleaned up when she inhaled the beef broth.

When Lara said good night she also told Abbey that they were just going to go over gear and temple schematic and that she could get up at ten.

The next morning even ten was too early for Abbey's bruised and exhausted body. She barely got her self out of bed and down to the parlor to go over specs with Lara.

Once again Abbey could not pay attention this time because of all the complaints her body was giving her.

"Now when first entering a newly uncovered tomb the first thing you must…"

Realizing Abbey wasn't listening Lara proceeded to the coffee pot and poured Abbey a cup and handed her a couple of Ibuprofen. Abbey mumbled thanks and sipped the scalding brew Abbey had inherited the love of coffee from her father and was the only girl at her boarding school who drank it, so much so that she packed a coffee maker when she went.

After reviewing the basics Abbey went to the master bathroom and had a chamomile bubble bath to sooth her aching muscles. At Dinner Lara informed Abbey that she had been called to an archeological dig and that she would be gone for a week, abbey quickly put in that this would be an excellent field test and Lara agreed better to train in an unpredictable field than in a predictable one and explained that's how she herself gained all of her Know-how..

**Well that's it guys see you next week Review please**

**To NFI here is the speedy chapter was looking for.**


	3. Egypt Again?

Thank you for reviewing you guys

Lara stepped off the plane followed by an eager Abbey. Lara confidently strode up to the customs desk and opened her luggage revealing her entire arsenal for the whole world to see. At first the poor officer just stared at the special in front of him. Lara waited until Abbey jabbed her in the ribs. She mercifully produced a license that gave her international permission to carry all of the weapons displayed in front of the officer.

Exiting the airport, laden with bags, Lara turned to Abbey and asked

"So do you want to go to the dig site first or do you want to get to the hotel."

Abbey just smiled

"Dig site it is."

Lara gave her bags to an attendant and hailed a cab. An hour later Lara and Abbey steeped into the valley of kings where a chamber larger and better protected from the elements than the rest, had been discovered. A man with short blonde hair walked up from behind a group of struggling workers, desperately trying to hall the heavy cover stone that prohibited anything larger than a camera probe to enter.

"Hello Lara" he said with a heavy American accent (yes we do have one all you high and mighty yuppies)

"Well if it isn't Lara Croft still pretending to be a photo journalist."

Lara turned and smiled

"Hello Alex, no actually I'm here as an expert on Egyptian traps and hidden devices, what about you still an archeologist?"

Abbey stood in between Alex and Lara uncomprehending she raised an eyebrow at Lara and scrutinized Alex

Lara, quickly picking up on the hint, turned to Abbey and said

"Abbey this is an old friend his name is Alex West" turning to Alex said "Alex this is my daughter Abbey."

Alex smiled "nice to meet you Abbey" he said extending a hand

"Nice to meet you too Mr. West."

Lara leaned to Abbey who was almost the same height and whispered "you don't have to be so formal he's one of us."

Abbey eagerly took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Well" Alex said pulling his hand back "let's go over and see how things are going."

When the three of them worked with the hired hands they were able to lift the cover stone away.

As the dust cleared Alex looked at Lara and with a bow said "Ladies first."

Lara smile wryly and walked ahead with Abbey on her heels Alex marveled at how controlled and collected Abbey looked hr would have thought the girl excited and anxious but he remembered who had raised her; one of the best tomb raiders in the business. He was about to go in with them when the ground gave a violent heave and the entrance collapsed.

Lara walked into the tunnel, eyes flicking around the chamber she could only see a few feet from the door the sun providing the only light. She heard Abbey climbed in after her. This should be a god test of her skills this seems to be rather tame compared to some things I've done she thought to her self.

Abbey climbed in after Lara being careful to watch the tiles she stepped on. Both of them stumbled when the ground heaved Abbey fell down into the tunnel falling on Lara and both of them tumbling done into the chamber Abbey screamed when the entrance caved in and everything when silent around them.

"Abbey!" Lara shouted and everything went black

Abbey Where are you please answer me!" she shouted.

Abbey coughed somewhere behind her and croaked " I'm over here mom but there's a stone on my arm and I can't get it off by myself."

Lara fumbled with her pocket until she found a flare and lit it she saw Abbey thought the debris a large stone block on her left arm up to the elbow. Abbey moved a little but flinched and stopped.

Lara ran over to her using a crow bar left over from the worked and used it to lift he stone enough for Abbey to slide out. Lara surveyed the wound, there was a long, deep gash going form Abbey's wrist to her elbow on the outside but the bleeding had already slowed so Lara simply washed to wound and bandaged it. Abbey turned to Lara and said

"Well I suppose we should see if there is another way out, huh?" asked Abbey

"Yes we should but we should be even more careful obviously this place is more heavily guarded than I had previously suspected." Lara replied

Abbey nodded and got up pulling out her halogen flash light scanning the floor and other tunnels for trip wires. Abbey and Lara walked for a few hours with little happening and eventually Abbey's flashlight ran out of batteries forcing them to rely on flares alone.

"Hey Abbey get another flare ready this one's almost out." Lara called over her shoulder.

Abbey fumbled in her pack and dropped the flare when the other ran out

"Dammit" Abbey swore scrabbling on the floor for the lost flare.

Lara put a hand on Abbey's shoulder and Abbey stood up then she heard it, a low rumbling Growl coming from the end of the hallway.

"Abbey don't move." Lara Whispered into Abbey's ear.

Good or bad cliffy do tell me and I will write sooner.


	4. Inside the belly of the beast

Hello again, to anyone who actually is still out there I'm really sorry about not up dating for so long but three huge thing came up at once and haven't allowed me a lot of time for fan fiction, for starters I got a job that takes up my entire weekend, second I started my junior year in high school and third I started writing my novel full time taking up the rest of my free time by that's winding down so I'm going to try and write more of this. Sorry again for the long wait

Alex scrambled around organizing groups; one to search for another exit one to go and get heavy duty machinery to dig out he entrance and another to begin the work immediately.

"Hang in there Lara I'll get you out no matter what just hand in there."

Alex whispered as he picked up a shovel and began to help with the group that was shoveling while they all waited for the heavy gear to come in.

Abbey felt sweat drip into her eyes as she held still every muscle straining not to move and give her position away to whatever was out there.

Lara leaned in close and whispered "Abbey I'm going to try and circle around and get whatever it is in the back and I want you to provide cover fire."

Abbey was trying to hold still while Lara gave her further instructions.

Abbey slowly pulled out her gun and aimed it at the ceiling when Lara moved she fired revealing the creature that was hunting them; a hideous creature with black jagged teeth and golden eyes, it held itself like a cat with the claws to boot. The creature leapt at the offending party and raked it claws down Abbey's already injured arm

The thing reared temporarily blinded by the gun fire. Mean while Lara leapt on its back and pulled out her knife she made a few quick slashes across its neck. The creature made a horrible gurgling sound as it tried to inhale through its damaged throat, but soon gave up and landed on the floor in a heap.

Both Lara and Abbey held their breath listening for another creature but the second continued to tick by with no other sounds. Lara lit another flare and walked over to where Abby sat against the wall clutching her arm.

"Hey are you alright?" Lara asked checking the wound

"It won't stop bleeding I've tried to put pressure but that only seems to make it worse." Said Abbey

"Well if I know Alex we'll be out of here soon"

And as if on cue the far wall exploded inwards and Alex stepped through

"Lara! Abbey!" he called unable to see them in the gloom

"We're over here Alex Abbey's arm is pretty messed up I've got a few scrapes but were both alive."

Alex swept his flash light across the floor looking for them but stopped when the beam passed over the thing that had attacked Abbey and Lara.

"Good god what is that thing." He exclaimed

One of the men behind him began to pray in Arabic

"Well we're okay but thankfully that isn't"

Said Lara standing and helping Abbey to her feet

Alex rushed over, when he saw Abbey's arm he gasped

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lara smiled "the best part is that, the thing wouldn't be here unless there was something very valuable down here"

Alex shook his head

"You haven't changed a little with parent hood have you?"

"I have you just haven't noticed."

Alex just nodded and picked Abbey up.

Lara sat outside in the waiting room tapping her fingers on the table next to the chair she sat in Alex sat next to her his chin propped up by his folded hands. Lara kept glancing furtively at the clock. Finally Alex reached over and stilled Lara's antsy fingers

"She's going to be fine Lara stop worrying."

"I know she's going to be fine but if she loses the arm I don't know whether she'll forgive me or if I'll forgive myself for that matter."

"You don't have to worry if she's anything like her mother there will be nothing to worry about."

Lara sighed surrendering to his argument

"I don't mean to pry but who is her father?"

Lara gave Alex a withering look

Alex put up his hands

"Sorry I asked she just look like anyone I have seen you with."

Lara's eye went cold and steely

Alex got up and turned away from Lara not willing to meet that stare.  
"I'm going back to the dig site will you call me with any news?" he asked not turning around.

Lara restarted he tapping and continued to watch the clock, but her though drifted back to the night when an old friend she long though dead showed up on her doorstep.

Sorry but that's this chapter cut off well you can scratch Alex off your list of possible please review and hopefully it will be less than four months before I post again. I can't tell you guys how sorry I am for leaving you in the dark so long


End file.
